Tévedtem
by TinoJako
Summary: Romania éjjeli sétára megy, és elgondolkozik az előző napi eseményeken.


„I was wrong"

Egyedül ülve a sötét szobában nem épp egy vicces dolog. Gondoltam, elmegyek sétálni. Este volt, de engem nem zavart a sötétség. Felálltam a kis asztalomtól, eltettem az asztalon lévő füzetemet, melyet már mindenféle dologgal teliírtam. Nem napló volt, inkább másokról szólt, mint rólam. Ki mikor mit tett. Ez lehet, úgy hangzik, mintha leskelődnék mások után, de ez nem igaz. Minden leírt dolog olyan esemény, melyet akárki láthatott. Kínos, vagy épp sikeres élmények. Nekem mind csak bosszúságot okozóak.

Elindultam végre az ajtó felé, de nem találtam a kulcsomat. Nem volt a helyén. Kicsit meglepődtem, és keresni kezdtem a sötétben. Mikor végre megtaláltam, kimentem, bezártam az ajtót, majd a kulcsot a nadrágom bal elülső zsebébe tettem. Az utca ki volt világítva, jobban, mint a házam, ahol egy lámpát se voltam hajlandó felkapcsolni. De nem ez volt most a legnagyobb bajom.

Éjjel volt, talán kettő és három között, mégse tudtam aludni. A mai nap, ami mellesleg idő szerint tegnap volt, nem épp kellemesen telt.

Beléptem az ajtón, mikor az ajtó hirtelen kiesett a helyéről, szerencsére nem rám. Álltam egy fél percig az ajtóban. A teremben mindenki rám nézett. Nem tudtam, hogy most azért, mert az ajtó kiesett, vagy azért, mert eltévesztettem a termet. Már fordulni akartam, mikor valaki hátulról belém szaladt. Mivel az ajtó a földön hevert előttem, a lendülettől, amit az ismeretlen adott átesetem az ajtón, és mindketten elestünk. Az ismeretlen azonnal felült és lemászott rólam, és bocsánatot kért, mire én csak lassabb válaszadásra voltam képes. Felültem, de ő addigra már állt, és kezét nyújtotta, hogy segítsen.

- _Az én nevem Tino, és még egyszer bocsánat, amiért így beléd rohantam._

Nem tudtam eldönteni az arcáról, hogy most tényleg bocsánatot kér e, mert végig mosolygott, és valami pici nevetésfélét produkált mellé, és a fejét fogta. De kedves srác volt. A Többi ember a teremben végig szótlan volt. Egyikőjük viszont végig nevetett rajtunk, és most megszólalt.

- _Tino! Végre hogy itt vagy! – _mondta még mindig nevetve._ – Hol voltál már ennyi ideig, még el akartuk kezdeni nélküled!_

- _Sajnálom, de Eduard és Erzsébet feltartottak egy rövid beszélgetésben. És hát, Eduard még mindig győzködött, hogy jöhessen… tudjátok, hogy milyen…_

Kicsit megállt bennem a vér, mikor meghallottam egy bizonyos nevet. De tudtam, hogy igazából nem kéne félnem. Mivel én nem tartoztam ide, gondoltam lassan elmegyek, míg nem figyelnek, mintha mi sem történt volna, de közben fél füllel még hallgatta, amit Tino mesélt a többieknek.

- _És hát, Erzsi még mesélt nekünk, és segítségünket kérte._

Na, épp elhagyni készültem a szobát, de erre a kijelentésre megálltam és az ajtóból hallgattam tovább.

_- Pontos'n mi'? – _kérdezte egy nagyon mély hang.

- _Valaki éjjel betört hozzá, és fura dolgokat hagyott hátra maga után, és…_

Én már innentől kezdve sejtettem, mit meséltetett. Nem hallgattam tovább, és elszaladtam a teremtől, be a titkos terembe, ahol szoktunk lenni. Ha Tino talán nem is, de Erzsébet biztos tudta, ki volt az a valaki. És éreztem, hogy ha ő észrevette, bajban vagyok.

Becsaptam magam után az ajtót, és fellélegezve nekitámaszkodtam, hiszen a terembe csak a tagok léphetnek be. Egy fél percig csendben voltam, úgy éreztem, hogy figyelnek. Nem is értem, miért ijedtem meg. Nem tévesztettem el a szobát megint, hisz az ajtón ott lógott a naptár, melyet magam tettem ki és jelölgettem be eseményeket. Vagy mégis? Nem mertem megfordulni. Csak figyeltem.

Legközelebbi dolog, amire emlékeztem, hogy egy ágyon fekszek fejem bekötözve, és sajog, mintha leütöttek volna. Ez elég valószínű volt, mikor oldalra néztem és a kis éjjeli szekrény tetején ott volt egy behorpadt serpenyő, benne egy kis papírdarab. Nem olvastam el, azonnal a zsebembe tettem.

Szinte lejártam a lábam, és kezdett hajnalodni, az ég tisztulni. Visszasétáltam lassacskán. Nap első sugarai már kezdték színezni az eget, mikor megláttam, hogy valaki áll az ajtóm előtt. Jó pár méterre még megálltam. Néma csend volt köztünk. Majd sarkon fordultam és inkább tenni készültem egy másik kört.

Mikor elég messze voltam, elbújva közelebb osontam és figyeltem. Ő volt ott. Végig láttam, hogy valami volt a kezében, és hát megijedtem, beismerem.

Ez a Lány MINDIG egy serpenyővel jár. Tudom, ártok neki, de egyszerűen Ő árt NEKEM, és ezt próbálom kiegyenlíteni, de sosem megy, mert ő mindig előrébb jár.

Utálom őt. Teljes szívemből. Amióta gyerekként összekerültünk, azóta csak a bajt hozta rám! Mindig is ellentétek voltunk, ég és föld, nap és árnyék. Várjunk. Ezek a példák pont azt mutatják, hogy a kettő nincs egymás nélkül! Oh, a fenébe is…

Igaz, tetszik nekem. Hiszen csodás lány. Szép és erős.

Belenyúltam a zsebembe, és eltöprengtem, mit kereshet itt? Hiszen már megkaptam, amit adni akart, és azóta nem csináltam semmit! Legalábbis vele nem. Zsebemben éreztem a papírdarabot, mit még a betegszobán a zsebembe tettem. Ez állott rajta:

„_Se átkokat, se semmi hasonlókat nem kérek, de ezekért a véremet végképp nem adom! Kopj le!  
>~Bözsid<em>

_U.I.: Talán újrakezdhetnénk. Holnap az ajtód előtt találkozunk napkeltekor 3"_

Felnéztem gyorsan, de már csak Erzsi hűlt helye volt, bármerre is néztem. Viszont az ajtóm előtt ott ált egy másik cetli:

„_Tévedtem."_


End file.
